After the War
by HarryPercyFowl
Summary: Gaea has been defeated. The war is over. What will happen to the 7 now? Follow the 7 after the war as they recover from injuries both physical and mental after the war.
1. Chapter 1 (Updated)

**Hi guys this HarryPercyFowl (****formerly ****Son of Poseidon Percy Jackson) here. Now here is a story about Percy and co. after the war**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJo/HoH. Rick Riordan does. If I did (HOH SPOILER) Nico would not be… (For the sake of fans who have not read it. Who have read it would understand)**

Percy's POV

The giant war was over. They were now in Camp Jupiter. After the war, much to Octavian's Discomfort Reyna had managed to persuade the romans that they were not responsible for attack on their camp. Percy was eating his food at the magnum convivo*.He was eagerly waiting for the magnum saltito** so he could dance with Annabeth

All of them had sustained many injuries, (none of them to fatal thankfully) but they were in full spirits as Lord Apollo had treated them after the battle. "Magnum saltito est incipiens" *** an announcer announced. (Everyone headed to the newly made saltito locus **** . He tried to find Annabeth but she was nowhere to be found. He saw Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel dancing as he searched for Annie. He saw Nico sulking in a corner. He didn't understand the guy. After all the trust issues in the Kronos war, he thought Nico was finally his friend. But since he had come out of Tartarus Nico had become more distanced from him. He suspected Jason knew something because Jason and Nico were kind of friends. He had asked Jason many a times but Jason didn't tell anything. He thought of telling this to Annie.

**Annabeths POV**

"Magnum saltito est incipiens" *** an announcer announced. Everyone headed to the newly made saltito locus****. She very much wanted to dance with Percy but she set out to find Nico. She saw Nico sulking in a corner. She didn't understand the guy. After all the trust issues in the Kronos war, he thought Nico was finally her friend. But since he had come out of Tartarus Nico had become more distanced from her. She had a suspicion about what he was hiding could be and had gone to confront Nico.

"Hey Nico" she called out

"What do you want?" he replied as rudely as ever

"Oh come on Nico. You can tell me what's bothering you Nico; I am your friend after all."

"No! And nobody is my friend"

"Well I suspect that you have a crush on – "

"Shut up" he shouted and stormed off

"Oh Nico!" Annabeth thought in her mind

She saw Percy and went over to him.

**Percy's POV**

"Perseus Jackson," someone behind him said. Percy instinctively took out riptide (he had grown this instinct because of the giant war). "Whoa! Calm Down. It's me, Annabeth" .Percy lowered his sword and say Annabeth as beautiful as ever with her blonde hair tied to a pony tail, her grey eyes shining with amusement.

"Hey," Percy replied. "I was searching for you everywhere. I was getting worried." he said

"Calm down Perce. I was trying to talk to Nico." Annabeth said

"Trying?" I asked

"Well Yeah. You know Nico. He doesn't want to talk to anyone"

"Oh yeah!" I wanted to talk to you about"

BAM!

A crash was heard throughout the saltito locus. People started running here and there. It was the Minotaur.

"Quid in Pedicabo" *****Percy cursed "Not again."

Percy took out riptide and killed the Minotaur (for the 3rd time) but not before it had managed to give Percy a long scratch on his back

"Ti sto diáolo" he cursed again. ******

The saltito locus was destroyed and Reyna was not very happy with the fact

"It had been created just 2 days ago and now the Dam Minotaur destroys it" she said angrily

"Oh My Dam"

"What?" Reyna, Jason, Piper and the others who dint know about the Dam joke asked

"Oh nothing. Inside joke" Percy said smiling at Annabeth, Grover and Thaila.

"For once I thought we would leave normal lives" said Percy

"Ha! Demigods and normal. You just can't use those words in the same sentence" Annabeth said

Just then Logan, a son of mercury came running up to them "I have a message for The Seven, Nico Di Angelo, and Praetor Reyna from my dad. The gods have called you to Olympus to honour you." he said

"Oh! Dam" all of them said

**2 hours later, 600****th**** floor, Empire State building**

They entered the throne room and gave the respect to Lord Hippie Zeus/Jupiter*.

"Welcome heroes of Olympus. You have done a great service to Olympus and we all decided to honour you for your work"

Almost everyone looked surprised. All the gods, agreeing on the same thing? That rarely happens.

"And uh… we would also like to apologise to you for the inconvenience we have caused you over this time by closing Olympus." Zeus said

This was more surprising. Lord Zeus, King of the gods actually apologising!

"I will call the deserving heroes one by one and you will be given the SSTOA" said Zeus

"Um... What is this SSTOA?" Percy asked

"SSTOA stands for Special Service To Olympus Award* "Zeus said

"Piper Mclean, Daughter of Aphrodite"

"Hazel Leversque, Daughter of Pluto"

"Reyna, Daughter of Bellona"

"Frank Zhang, Son of Mars"

"Leo Valdez. Son of Hephetatus"

"Jason Grace, my son"

"Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades"

"And last but not the least PERCABETH!" Aphrodite interrupted

"SHUT UP APHRODITE. I was giving away the awards. Do you need to interrupt? And what the hell is Percabeth"? Zeus shouted

"It's the couple name for Percy and Annabeth" Aphrodite Replied

"Huh" everyone sighed. That was typical of Aphrodite.

"Ok Let's continue. And last but not the least Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase"

A huge cheer went out in Olympus. Whole of CHB and Camp Jupiter was present there. Everyone (except Hera and Ares) was cheering

"These 2 have been the unofficial leaders of the quest. They together survived many adventures including Tartarus. I would like to invite Perseus to say something." Zeus said

"Thank you all for the supportr you have given me. I am not good in giving speeches but I would like to say that all of you here deserve this cheering not only me. Every one of you played an important role in defeating Gaia. And I am also not special. Before you begin to protest I would like to tell you something. There was a time in Tartarus when I felt I would be better dead"

A huge gasp went around the room

"But someone" he said looking at Annabeth "motivated me to keep going and today here I am fit and alive. I would like to thank all of you for the support you have given me. THANK YOU"

Annabeth smiled at him as he came back.

"Now let's party" Dionysius said

Typical Dionysius

**AFTER THE PARTY**

"Perseus I want to talk to you" Athena said

_Oh No! I am gone for _Percy Thought

"Uh… Yes Lady Athena?"

"Perseus As you may know I doubted you before. But now.. You have proved your worth. You , my daughter and your friends save the world again." she said

"Oh well yeah, that's become a practice now you know. Having no help from the gods, falling in hell. It's nothing" Percy said bitterly

"Ah ! Perseus I know you are angry with us gods but we all know our mistakes now. Well everyone except Hera. You should have seen Poseidon's face when he came to know Hera kidnapped you"

"He was… worried? "Percy asked surprised

"Yes Perseus we gods do care for our children. And .. I don't know about your future but I can assure you are not falling into Hell again" Athena said

"Lady Athena, I want to ask you something ? Do you approve of my relationship with Annabeth?"

"Oh well yes"

He looked at her surprised

"Don't be so surprised. I did have doubts about you in the beginning but you have proved your worth. You literally fell into hell for her. So yes I approve of PERCABETH"

"Ah…! Not you also "Percy said

Athena chuckled and said "You may go now Perseus"

"Thank you, Lady Athena"

Key :

* Latin for the great feast/great banquet

** Latin for the great dance

*** The great dance is starting

**** Ball Room in Latin

***** It's Latin.

****** It's Greek.

**That's it for Chapter 1. Do you like it? If yes, then review!**

**Chapter 2 would be uploaded soon about in 1 week. That chapter would include Percy going back to home.**

**Till then,**

**HarryPercyFowl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I decided to continue my story. I was thinking of writing another new story but then thought why not update this story!(This is more of a filler chapter of how the war ended)**

_**Previously: Percy and Athena Talk(I rewrote the conversation)**_

"_Perseus I want to talk to you" Athena said_

_Oh No! I am gone for Percy Thought_

"_Uh… Yes Lady Athena?"_

"_Perseus As you may know I doubted you before. But now.. You have proved your worth. You , my daughter and your friends save the world again." she said_

"_Oh well yeah, that's become a practice now you know. Having no help from the gods, falling in hell. It's nothing" Percy said bitterly_

"_Ah ! Perseus I know you are angry with us gods but we all know our mistakes now. Well everyone except Hera. You should have seen Poseidon's face when he came to know Hera kidnapped you"_

"_He was… worried? "Percy asked surprised_

"_Yes Perseus we gods do care for our children. And .. I don't know about your future but I can assure you are not falling into Hell again" Athena said_

"_Lady Athena, I want to ask you something ? Do you approve of my relationship with Annabeth?"_

"_Oh well yes"_

_He looked at her surprised_

"_Don't be so surprised. I did have doubts about you in the beginning but you have proved your worth. You literally fell into hell for her. So yes I approve of PERCABETH"_

"_Ah…! Not you also "Percy said_

_Athena chuckled and said "You may go now Perseus" _

"_Thank you, Lady Athena"_

**Now (Percy in the guest bedroom at Olympus)**

As Percy lay on his bed , he thought about the war. The war had finally ended and he and his friends were safe. His mind wandered to the last moments of the war where Leo showed himself as a hero.

_Flashback_

_Percy was lying down on the floor. His fight against the giants wasn't going too well. He had been delivered a beating from his enemies. He could hear Zeus' thunder rumbling faintly. Annabeth had disappeared. She said she would be right back, but it's been a long time since she left. Frank had turned into a tiger running through Gaea's troops. Jason and Piper were flying trying to reach the awakening Gaea. They had to stop her or everything would be lost. Leo was waving his Wii controller into the giants. Gods and giants were fighting like never before because everyone knew what was on the line.  
Percy got up and pressed the button on his pen. The celestial bronze blade, riptide appeared in his hand. He charged with all his might and struck down a monster after the other.  
Suddenly, the earth started shaking and there was a loud roar. From the soil, the terrible titan Kronos formed.  
"Percy Jackson! I have returned to claim my revenge! You will be destroyed this time," he yelled.  
He started marching towards him, but he was interrupted Tyson, Percy's half brother and general of Poseidon's army was riding one of Hades' hounds, Cerberus. And with him were his best friends, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood.  
"Ha!" laughed Kronos. "You think a hound will defeat me?"  
Grover smiled. "We didn't only get a hound."  
Then, birds started singing and flying. They came together and blocked everything behind them from being seen. When they moved, there was a bearded man that looked like he had no face. When his looked up and revealed himself. It was Pan!  
Percy couldn't believe his eyes. He had seen the nature god die with his own eyes.  
After that, something amazing happened. Pan raised his hands and the surrounding trees took life and charged straight into the battle. Kronos was able to draw the trees away, but they were too many. They neutralized the titan and he went back to the ashes.  
Tyson, Grover and Pan went into battle. Percy called the six other demigods to talk about the plan.  
"We need to get to Gaea before she awakens, and fast," said Jason.  
"But how?"asked Hazel.  
Jason looked at Leo and said "Leo, start the ship."  
In less than a minute, the Argo II started and the face of Festus shot fireballs at the giants. Many didn't survive.  
"Get off the ship and help the gods. I'll take it from here," ordered Leo.  
The rest obeyed. But it was too late. Gaea had awoken.  
"Foolish children," she said. "You thought that you would win? I have already won now that I have awoken."  
"It's not over," muttered Leo. He charge Festus right into the earth goddess and hit her in the face and fell down. The earth started shaking and every single monster and giant did too. They fell down on the ground, dead. The war was won. Olympus has been saved.  
Everyone was celebrating except one person. After the Argo II hit Gaea, it fell back and crashed into pieces. Leo was lying on the floor, probably dead.  
The six and Nico were looking down at him, in tears. Leo had sacrificed himself to save Olympus.  
Zeus, Poseidon and Hades looked at each other and walked to Leo. Holding hands, they concentrated on Leo and something unbelievable happened. From the sky came the thunder and rain, then came the fire. They collided where Leo was lying and disappeared. Leo opened his eyes looking at the gods, and then smiled. The six demigods jumped at him, hugging him and laughing._

_Flashback End_

**More coming up today! **

**Next Chapter: Percy/Sally Reunion **


	3. Chapter 3

**In the morning, at Olympus**

"Where to?" Leo asked. They all thought about that. The Roman camp was Jason, Frank, and Hazel's home, but could they go back so soon after war? They discussed for a while until Percy finally spoke his thoughts.

"New York's Upper East Side," he said loudly,

"Where is that?" Jason asked.

"My mom and Paul's place." The demigods smiled

After they ate, they retired to their bunks, passing out in one night of dreamless, and nightmare less, sleep.

Few days passed until the demigods rested. They hired a cab to go to Percy's home. Anxiety passed through Percy as he thought of seeing his mom after about 7-8 months. He needed to see her and Paul to fully confirm the war was over, it seemed necessary to him.

Percy ran ahead to the elevator, pausing to relish the sight of Carter, his best mortal friend who lived near him.

"Percy?"

"Long time no see," he grinned. He smiled again and ran inside.

He ran to his door as Annabeth stayed behind to guide the others, to the apartment. He knocked on the door

"Mom?"

"For the last time Mrs. Henry, I did -" She started casually while walking out from her bedroom with a laundry basket. She looked up and stopped completely, dropping the basket while Percy just stared.

"Percy?"

"Hi mom," he grinned. She ran to give him a hug and held back tears of relief like the strong woman she was.

She pulled back for only a second to disturb the neighbours for sure and call Paul: "Paul! Get in here!" He bounded into the room

"Holy… Percy? Annabeth?" She grinned and nodded while walking forward to hug him, before the parents switched demigods, and laughed. When Paul hugged Percy he felt embarrassed. Come to think of it he had never hugged Paul. Paul was his stepfather but they had never been that close. But Percy didn't say anything. After all this time he knew he loved Paul as much as he loved his mom.

"Thanks Dad" Percy Said.

Paul looked surprise. This was the 1st time Percy had called Paul Dad.

"You are welcome, son" Paul replied

"Who are your friends?" Paul asked.

"They are the other heroes of Olympus," he laughed.

"I'm Jason, son of Jupiter." Jason said, starting introductions.

The others followed suit and met Percy's parents with acceptance and ease as they all laughed about old jokes and Percy's baby stories.

"Mom, do you have blue cookies?" Percy asked

Sally looked at Annabeth sadly while Frank questioned about blue food.

"I haven't made them since Annabeth was over," she said getting her chocolate chips, blender and blue stained dishes out.

"When was that?" Percy asked, knowing he probably didn't want to know the answer.

"Remember when you left me a voicemail from Alaska? Well I told Annabeth right after that; she visited us for a while." Annabeth looked down and pre-set the oven while Sally worked.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Percy said dejectedly.

"It's not your fault honey,

"Well Mrs. Jackson I bet those cookies are going to be delicious!" Jason stopped the awkward conversations by walking over and preparing to scoop cookies after he washed his hands.

"Enough of the formalities call me Sally "she said

"Uh... Okay Mrs I mean Sally" Jason said awkwardly

"While you enjoy my cookies we all need to know what you are doing. Have you thought of a plan for the next 24 hours?"

"Not really," Leo and Nico said.

""Oh! Well you can decide tomorrow. For now, we need to think about sleeping arrangements." Sally said.

"We don't want to trouble you Sally. We could go to Camp today" Jason said

"Thank you honey, but you are all welcome her. She went on listing the sleeping arrangements - Hazel, Piper and Annabeth in Percy's Room, Nico and Leo on the couches, Percy and Jason on the floor (Jason, hun, would you mind the floor?" "Oh No problem" Jason replied)

"Now Frank…"

"The floor is fine with me, Sally. Can I take kitchen floor?"

"No, that's nonsense. Oh I know! You and Jason can take my room. I'll sleep with Paul on the floor."

"Mam, I don't think that's necessary- I'll sleep as a squirrel."

"A squirrel?" Sally didn't know of Frank's extraordinary talents

"I can shape shift into different animals. I am fine- please just keep your bedroom."

"Oh… that's something even I haven't seen."

"It was a talent of my mom; hereditary."

"Well with that… let's sleep!" The lights all went off simultaneously after 15 minutes of gathering blankets.

Percy and Annabeth who hadn't had dream for in the last few days, had nightmares that night. They were about Tartarus

The screams that night woke the neighbours, as well as the whole apartment. Annabeth woke first from the nightmare. Percy immediately ran into the girls' room to comfort Annabeth. He held her hands down as she fought him off in fear; the shadows tricked her mind. She jumped on Percy in relief as she came to terms with her surroundings. She wasn't in Tartarus any longer, Percy and herself was okay, just like the others. And as Sally bounded into the room to witness Annabeth straddling Percy-who was barely on the bed- in relief she knew the other one of them was the only remedy. And her little hero was home, he was _safe_.

**Oh sorry I know I was supposed to update yesterday but I got a little busy.**

**The next chapter will take few years later when Percy proposes to Annabeth.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys this HarryPercyFowl (****formerly ****Son of Poseidon Percy Jackson) here. Now here is a one-shot about Percy proposing to Annabeth**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJo/HoH. Rick Riordan does Disclaimer: I don't own PJo/HoH. Rick Riordan does .If I owned it something called Perlia would exist and (HOH SPPILER) Nico would not be… (For the sake of fans who have not read it. Who have read it would understand.)(For this fic)**

**Got idea from:** 16685885-percabeth-fanfic-3-chapter-1

Percy Jackson was nervous. Yes, you heard right Percy Jackson, Mighty Son of Poseidon, Saviour of Olympus, Defeater of Kronos and Gaia was nervous.

He and Annabeth have been dating for 3 years now and out of all the fits, arguments, and difficulties they had, they were still going strong.

_Okay Perce, just calm down_, Percy thought to himself as he walked up the porch steps of Annabeth's home. As he went up to the steps of Annabeth's home he remembered how he had come here and asked Mr Chases permission to marry Annabeth.

_Flashback_

_I was in front of Annabeths home. I knocked 3 times before Annie's step mom opened the door. "Oh! Percy what are you doing here? Come in Come in."_

"_I just wanted to talk to Mr Chase about Annabeth" I said. Fredrick came in just as he heard Annabeth's name. "Is she okay? Did something happen to her"? He asked._

"_She's all right" I replied "Mr Chase actually…. I have come to ask you daughters hand for marriage." I said lamely_

"_This will be a long conversation coming and I think its best you come inside"_

_ sat at the living room sofa and regarded me seriously. "I know you love Annabeth and would risk your life for her,"_

"_Yes."_

"_But are you sure you want to get married to Annabeth? You are still young, Percy."_

"_I am really sure I wanted to marry Annabeth. She is my life and without her I don't know what I will do. I love her so much. _

"_Very well then as long as you're sure of what you're doing," Mr Chase smiled._

"_Thank you so much. I hope you can come to our wedding. If she says, yes, that is."_

"_Just promise me you'll take care of her and that you'll never make her cry."_

"_I promise."_

_Flashback Over_

Annabeth opened the door.

"Ready"? I asked. I had decided that I was going to propose to Annie today and was taking her to The Demigod Inn, a famous restaurant for demigods.

"Ready" she replied." At least you can tell me where we are going Seaweed Brain"

"No, It's a surprise" I replied

As I led Annabeth to The Demigod Inn, I remembered how I had asked Lady Athena's permission to marry Annabeth

_Flashback_

_I am in the elevator of the Empire State Building waiting for the door to open. I tried to visualize the things I should say to Athena. Being the goddess of wisdom, I need to think this one through. Though I can't help but feel very nervous 'cause I know Athena really hates me and I don't know if I will have her permission to propose to Annabeth. _

_I walked towards the council hall. Inside, I saw my father, Poseidon, and in return, he glanced back at me and smiled._

"_Percy, what are you doing here?"_

"_I wanted to talk to you and Lady Athena in private if Zeus will let me." Athena turned her head to face me._

"_Just make it fast, Perseus." Zeus said._

"_So, what do you want to talk about, Perseus? It's regarding, Annabeth, isn't it?"_

"_Yes, Lady Athena. It's about Annabeth." I replied_

_I inhaled deeply and blurted out lamely, "I want to marry Annabeth."_

"_What did you just say?!" Athena bellowed_

""_Well, I'm certainly not approved of your relationship with my daughter!" she added and stormed off_

_Poseidon sighed, "I'll try to talk to her in the best that I can."_

_*After some time (After Poseidon and Aphrodite have explained to Athena)*_

"_Poseidon and Aphrodite have convinced me well so you have my permission but if you ever hurt my daughter, I swear to all the gods, I will not hesitate to curse you, blast you, break you into pieces and throw you back to Tartarus." I gulped nervously at her words but I know I shouldn't be scared because I will never do anything to hurt Annabeth._

_Flashback Over_

**Got idea from:** s/8425749/1/Marry-Me** (On )**

The day I had a bought THE RING for her also came back to me.

_Flashback_

_I got out of my car and went inside the Demi Jewellers, a jewellery shop for demigods. Dad (Poseidon) had given me the idea of buying the ring from here._

"_Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon? " The jeweller asked_

"_Yes, That's me "I replied_

"_Ahh… I was expecting to see you. Your father told me you would be coming. I take it that you want a ring to propose to the love of your life?"_

"_Yes" I replied blushing_

_After many hours, I had chosen a ring._

_It was__** [Insert your choice of ring .I suck at these things]**_

_He gave the ring to me along with another ring that looked like my size and shape._

"_What's that for?" I asked_

"_Well, Mr Jackson the ring you have chosen is magical. It has a pair. Whenever anyone wearing the ring wants to see the other, you just have to press the owl/trident__** [I decided to have an owl on Annabeths ring and a trident on Percy's]**__ and you will summon the other person."\_

"_Wow, that's awesome"_

_Flashback Over_

We reached The Demigod Inn.

"A booking for Mr. Jackson" I said to the receptionist.

"Mr. Jackson ... Mr Jackson Um... You are on Table Number **7**" she replied

"Thank you" I said

After ordering a whole lot of food (Thanks to Percy) and some delicious desserts it was time.

Percy took in a deep breath and tried to steady himself. He had finally worked up the courage to ask her and now had to be the moment, "Annabeth there's something I need to ask you."

"What is it?"

Percy dug into his pocket and froze. It wasn't there. The ring was gone. No, no, no, it couldn't be gone. It wasn't there either. Oh Athena, what was he going to do? He needed that ring!

No, no, no he couldn't have lost it that fast. It was impossible! He did not just ruin everything by losing that ring, did he?

"Why can't you just tell me?" Annabeth asked. Her voice was rising and she was getting aggravated. "You just stop our date to …"

Percy cut her off with a yell, "I was trying to propose and I lost the ring!" Annabeth's eyes went wide. He was going to do what? "Happy? I screwed up," His shoulders slumped

Annabeth sat with wide eyes studying Percy. She had been waiting for months for Percy to propose. And now he had lost his ring after all of that planning and hard work. It was something so much like Percy she couldn't help but smile, "Yes."

"What?" Percy looked up at her. "I said, 'yes'," Annabeth repeated. Percy sat completely dumbfounded. She just smiled brighter, "'Yes' as in, 'yes I'll marry you', Seaweed Brain."

His face lit up and he tackled her in hug. His face lit up and he tackled her in hug. She leaned up to kiss Percy but was interrupted by coughing. Percy came off of Annabeth and saw Mr. D standing a few feet away.

"You are out past curfew. Consider yourself lucky that I am in a good mood." He yawned and said, "Now get back to your cabins!"

Can I see the ring?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, yeah," He took the ring out of his pocket and gave it to her. It was **[Insert your choice of ring .I suck at these things]** She gasped. It was amazing

"It's amazing, Percy," She kissed him.

**I know it's like my story I Love you Annabeth but this scene fit here very well so I added this.**

**Next Chapter: A Percabeth Wedding**


End file.
